


Support System

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: Sometimes our soulmate is our best friend and if you ask me-that's the best kind of love.





	Support System

When they first met, he remembers thinking that she had the dorkiest laugh, borderline line annoying if he’s being honest. He’d heard the laughter between pig snort noises coming from the office and when he entered he’d found her fully belly laughing, you know one of those rare laughs that are all reaction from something incredibly funny? She was laughing so hard she was snorting between breaths out of instinct, she didn’t mean to sound like a pig but whatever she’d been laughing at must have been good. He remembers hating that laugh but adoring her smile, a real smile that reached all the way to her eyes. Those blue eyes so full of life, seemed to warm anyone’s heart. 

“Ryan! I was just about to come find you man!” Geoff’s face was red as he spoke, he must have been laughing as well. He couldn’t fathom what would have been so amusing that Geoff and the stranger, in the room was Geoff, Jeremy, Jack, and the strange woman. 

“Why?” he eyed them all suspiciously.

“This is Y/N’s, our new PA.” 

She forced herself to get back under control and waved awkwardly, he studied to odd woman, confused as to why they needed a new personal assistant. Her brunette hair was in a tamed ponytail that rested on top of her head, it had been straightened and fell just between her shoulder blades. She was on the thicker side, she was definitely overweight but it gave her an hourglass shape that seemed to be appealing to most. She wasn’t very tall 5’3 or so, maybe shorter, it was hard to tell with her heeled shoes on. She wore jeans and a nice blouse, did she not know where she was? A button up blouse was sure to get destroyed one way or another around here. 

“Nice to meet you.” he gently shook her hand and watched her face turn red for a completely different reason than laughter. 

“Likewise.” she smiled and waved everyone off before leaving the room.

“I didn’t know we needed a new PA.” Ryan said as he walked towards his desk. 

“We don’t but its a favor for a friend, Y/N is a hard worker she’s just extremely shy. She’s been having a hard time finding a job because she lacks experience, most jobs she’s applied for she more than qualified but you know how it is.”

“Shy? How’s that going to work?”

“From what i’ve seen, in a work setting she’s a completely different person than in a social setting. I think it will be fine.”

He was right, as time went on and they all slowly got to know her it seemed there were several different sides to her personality. She was shy and timid, very passive when debating with them but as time went along they learned she was competitive and conniving. She hated to lose, and she was loud about it if she did happen to fall short. They’d all laughed their asses off when she lost her voice screaming at them during a game of Mario Kart. As she warmed up to them, she became part of the family, fitting in oddly well with them. 

They all knew something has changed when she’d started walking around the office with far more confidence than she had previously. The extra pep in her step and the constant good moods led him to believe she’d started seeing someone, he knew her well enough by then to tell. She was close enough that he was the one in the office to meet the man who was making her so happy. He was left unimpressed, the man was ten years her senior with a dull career and a drinking problem if the smell of his breath was anything to go by. He was probably the most boring man he’d ever spoken with but the way Y/N looked at the man made it worth it, if he made her happy than nothing else mattered.

A couple months later something changed, she was … closed off? He’s not sure that’s the right term, she was still engaging when she spoke with them but the excitement didn’t quite reach her eyes. She also stopped seeking conversations, she stayed reserved unless someone approached her and though she blamed it on her workload, he knew there was more to it. The other Hunters slowly started to notice as well, each coming to him to inquire about the change but he had no answers. While they were close, she had talked to him about anything non work related in a long time, a few jokes but all her adorable sass had completely disappeared. He suspected some family tragedy she wasn’t yet ready to talk about it. 

One day she walked into the office and spoke to no one, she went straight to her desk and locked herself away from everyone. When she needed something she sent an email, when someone approached her she pretended to be on the phone. After she blew off Geoff everyone decided someone needed to say something, Ryan was nominated. 

“Why me?” Ryan complained, more concerned about learning what the problem was than talking to her. He’d learned after her first year here that he hated to see her upset, she had the ugliest crying face made worse by the fact she refused to do so. She would fight it until her face was red, her eyes to blurry to see, and her face covered in tears.

“Because she’s your best friend!” Geoff insisted.

“Out of all of us, she’s more likely to confide in you.” Jack pointed out.

“Besides you’ve been saying something is off for the past four months and we just barely caught on.” Jeremy added. 

He admitted defeat but he wasn’t going to go in there without a good defense. He went out and picked up a couple cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes fully prepared to bribe his way to safety once her Medusa like eyes turned on him. That’s who she reminded him of when she was angry, Medusa, because her stare would freeze you in place with no hope of escape once you made eye contact. He entered her office cautiously, the bags of food held out like a white flag as he slowly closed the door. The first thing he noticed was her hair was down, while she had lovely long brown hair she hated wearing it down. Next he noticed the rhythmic jerks of her whole body, then he heard the silent sobs as she tried to fight back the tears.

“Y/N?” he asked softly as to not startle her too much. He failed because her head snapped around to look at him directly. 

If he’d been anyone else he might have noticed the redness in her eyes or the makeup that streamed down her face first but he didn’t. He noticed that the right side of her lip was swollen, not too noticeable but enough for him to think it wasn’t just an aggressive makeout session. From her lip he began his exploration of the rest of her face, her forehead, underneath her makeshift bangs was a purpling bruise. That was all for her face but now he was worried about any other damage to the rest of her body, he was afraid to ask.

“Who?” his voice cracked, he wasn’t sure if it was with sadness or anger.

“Don’t” her voice was hoarse, she tried to sound stern but it came out desperate.

“The boyfriend?”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, your strong and independent but sometimes people who are strong still need help.”

She stood, absolute rage on her face and he knew he’d poked the bear to hard. Her voice dropped and she seethed when she spoke, jamming her thumb into his chest with each word she said. “I. Am. Not. A. Victim.” That’s when he understood, no matter which Y/N was standing before him, all versions of her had the same ridiculous pride.

“Oh no, Y/N your not. Of course your not.” he put the drinks and food down on her desk and spread his arms as if welcoming her into a hug. “No one sees you that way.” she didn’t accept his hug. 

“You do, i can see the way your looking at me, with pity and concern.” she was slowly losing control over the hardness in her resolve. “But i’m not a victim, i took care of the situation. My restraining order goes into effect tomorrow. The police accompanied him through my apartment to get his things.” she was hysterically ranting now but he was focused on the timeline. 

If this had happened yesterday-she wouldn’t have been able to get a restraining order that fast and there was no way she’d let this happen several times. She started acting different four months ago, it couldn’t have started then, could it?

“How long has this been going on?”

“This isn’t a ongoing thing! I broke up with him two months back because i realized he was destroying my self esteem. Being with him had become unhealthy, i began to feel attraction to someone else, i no longer care for him as i once did, and the longer i stayed with him the more i seemed to become less than who i was … He wasn’t happy, for a month he would show up at my house blow up my social medias anything he could to contact me. So i got a restraining order, when he found out i was applying for one he showed up at my apartment drunk. I’d never seen a violent side of him before …” 

The tears were too much and she finally broke down, she buried her head in his chest to hide her shame and wept. He wrapped his arms around her and held while she cried, at the same time he felt honored she would show this part of herself to him but the circumstances were less than ideal. He remained silent knowing that if he said anything she would curl back in on herself but he held her through it. Occasionally she would let out some tibid of information about the last four months and he’d listen squeezing her tighter to let her know he was here for her and he was listening. 

The next day he was running a little late but the moment he stepped into the office he was surrounded by the Hunters and swarmed with questions. Apparently Y/N was wearing makeup today but they had all been able to see the damage. They wanted to know what happened but were too afraid to ask her considering she was slowly returning to the woman she once was. He didn’t tell them anything, only that she was fine and their dear friend would be back to normal in no time. 

He was right, she was slowly becoming the woman he knew only this time was he saw all the paradoxically side of her he realized something very important. Each of those contradicting pieces of her combined together to form one amusing version of Y/N, contracdictions and paradoxes alike, it took them all to make her who she was. He would never let anyone change her again, make her feel less than who she was because who she was, was exactly who he wanted her to be. 

As time went by it seemed the two of the spent more and more time together until the jokes started flying all over again. Geoff constantly taunted their relationship and the internet jumped on board to poke and prod on the facts of the relationship. It started a whole new shipping war against Turnwood and them but this time was different, if felt different. She didn’t look at him quiet the same anymore, it was almost like adoration? No that wasn’t the right word but it was the closest he could think of.  
He never did tell anyone about what happened to her, eventually they stopped asking-which was unlike them but they could tell she’d moved on and didn’t want to discuss it. After that though, anytime something was bothering her she’d reach out to him and he would help her through it. When everyone else noticing something was bothering her they would inform him-the assumption being that he had become her happiness regardless of their current relationship. They didn’t hang out outside of work unless it was a group affair but they’d text and call each other occasionally to destress from the day or just talk in general. 

 

He remembers the day he noticed a change in his feeling for her, it was so similar to the day they’d initially meet. Michael, Geoff, Jack, and himself were doing Offtopic, she had taken their lunch orders, but being Ryan he couldn’t wait for Offtopic to end. The moment he smelt the food he would go in search of it, so instead of letting that happen she brought the bags of food to the set. He doesn’t remember what joke Michael had made, he does remember it hadn’t made him laugh but it’d made her laugh. Another one of those rare fully belly laughs but instead of it sounding dorky and annoying it made him smile, almost laugh himself. She had her real smile back and it looked great through the redness of her face, she passed out the food but when she got to him he just smiled.

“Did i mess up?” she asked suddenly serious. She was pulling out her phone to check the order before he even had the chance to answer. He looked down at the food, schooling his features he looked over the food and ensured everything was correct.

“Nope.” 

“Okay?” she sounded skeptical but she left it at that and left the room. 

After that he started opening up to her about his woes, they became each other's mutual support system until one day she realized she wanted more. She saw him as so much more, he meant too much to her to be just friends but fear kept her silent. She was content to just be apart of of his life but the other Hunters weren’t the moment they got wind of it they teased her nonstop-not on camera of course because this was too personal. It was the  
Michael-Lindsay thing all over again, the whole office was taking and placing bets on various things: how long would it take for Ryan to notice, who would eventually make the first move, whether they would make the next step. 

She was surprised the Hunters kept her secret, they weren’t known for being discreet but they didn’t give Ryan any indication about her new found feelings-at least not while she was around. It was a glorious day for them when Ryan nonchalantly mentioned having deeper feelings for her as well. Puppetmaster Michael made it his personal mission to force their hands after that, using all the cheesy cliches he could think of with help from the others. 

They started with the more dangerous approach, they’d called her into the office during the filming of an AHWU. One where they had gotten too many weapons, hoping she’d get hurt enough to draw out a primitive Ryan but not enough injury to earn her a trip to the hospital. Their plan failed however, when they learn a terrifying tibbid about Y/N, she knew how to handle knives. She’d had some rebels friend in the middle school years who taught her how to throw, handle, and care for knives. She handled the blade with a gentleness and respect of a deadly weapon but the moment she realized it was a butterfly knife she spun that thing around like she been doing it for centuries.

“Cool knife, Ryan.” she smiled and handed the knife to Ryan, prepared to leave the room. Instead, when she turned around a stray moonball hit her eyeglasses, the ball had hit the lens just right that it shattered the glass fall towards her eyes. “Fuck!” 

They succeeded in causing injury but that had gone too far, everyone was quick to swarm her trying to discover how bad it was and what they could do to help. Ryan was quick to push everyone away and Michael thought maybe this would work out but then he saw a shard of glass sticking out of one of her cheek bones. Ryan held her head in both hands and tried to coax her into opening the closed eye.

“I’m scared, i think there’s glass in there!” she whined, tears slipping through her closed eyes-that was a good sign, right? “At least it’s my bad eye.” she tried to joke but there was no merit to it. 

“Just open it so i can see how bad it is.” Ryan snapped at her.

“Just take me to the hospital, i can feel blood dripping so i’m assuming i’m going to need stitches anyway.” her voice was full of tears but she was just as snippy with him, Michael filed this under the failed column as he was sure this was only pushing them apart. 

When Ryan and Y/N returned from the hospital, they were both in a fowl mood but Ryan’s bad mood was more focused on Gavin-since he’d thrown the moonball in the first place. Her bad mood was due to the fact that she’d had to spend a whole lot of money on eyedrops to heal the corneal abrasion and expediting a new pair of glasses so she could do her job. Insurance covered the new pair but having it shipped as fast as possible cost a lot of money. 

“You suck Gavin!” she threw an abandoned moonball at the brit when they walked back into the office. “What’s worse is i can’t drive and neither can you so i can’t get revenge by making you drive me around.”

She sat on the sofa and pulled out the eyedrops, she struggled to pinpoint the exact spot and keep her eye open. Seeing her struggle Ryan aide her in dribbling a few drops in the damaged eye. She blinked a couple times before finally relaxing, she thanked Ryan before he returned to his desk. 

“You’re paying for my ubers for the next four days-which is how long this will take to heal.”

“How about i just find someone drive you around, Ryan you live near Y/N right?” Gavin winked at Y/N and Michael.

“Actually i live closer to Jack,” she growled at Gavin before turning to the bearded man. “Jack would you mind?”

“Not at all.”

After she’d left the room, the hositialy between Ryan and Gavin made an appearance in the GTA they were filming for the day. Ryan was quick to get over it, for the sake of the video and his reputation, he didn’t want to be the angry guy. 

Michael’s next scheme involved them bumping into each other and dropping whatever she was holding to the floor. That didn’t end how he thought it would either, Ryan had been in a hurry; he apologized and left promising to make it up to her. She’d just smiled and waved him off, able to handle the mess herself. It was around then that they caught on, so that night when they called to talk to each other they had much to say.

“How many more cliches do you think they will put us through before they figure it out?” she giggled from her end of the call.

“They are so desperate to make it happen i don’t think they can see it already has.”

“It's been almost a month since we started dating and they are still obvious.”

“I think Jack might have figured it out.” he admitted.

“I’m eager to see what they will do next.”

“I just think we are going to slip and they will figure it out.”

“Ah, it's not a big deal but it is fun-playing with them this way. It’s a nice revenge for my eye.” she said in a sincester voice. 

“Remind me to never get on you bad side.” he joked.

“Dear, dear Ryan, you never could-can’t be on the outs with my support system.”


End file.
